Between Life and Death
by mila.milov
Summary: A girl returns home to reveal her past and her family's secrets...But what happens when a vampire is involved...And how painful can be the truth...DamonxOC.It is my first fic so don't be cruel..:  Guys please review
1. Chapter 1

-Zack…Zack, please be home.

A disturbed young woman was waiting in front of the Salvatore boarding house in the middle of the night. She was beautiful with her light brown hair and her green eyes. She was slim and tall and she definitely looked as a model. She knew that she should not be here she knew that she had to be home with her husband and her….dying daughter. However, she was not. She could not let her daughter die, she just could not. She knocked again on the door, she was going to stay here whole night, if she had to. The door opened and there stood a man nearly her age.

-It is after midnight, Lillian… but he could not finish his thought and Lillian burst in tears.

-Zack, she is getting worse, my baby is dying and I cannot do anything about it. It is killing Ash, watching her like that…and me

-Come in Lillian it is cold outside.

Zack hugged the sobbing woman. He loved her, damn, he loved her from the first time he saw her. However, to her he was just a friend and now he was watching how her life is falling apart.

-What did the doctor say? Is there any chance for her to live?

-Doctor Williams gave her hours and there is nothing to be done…What the hell did I do in my life to be punished like this?

Lillian could not hold her tears anymore. She cried there for a half an hour. Zack just watched her and there was an idea forming in his head. It had been the worst idea ever, but it was the only thing to be done. It was stupid and dangerous, but the little girl worth it. Lillian was the love of his life and Ash well he was a friend, a very good one. Maybe that is why he did not fight for Lillian. Ash asked him to be their best man on their wedding. He was there even when their daughter was born.

-Lil, what if I tell you that I can find a cure for your daughter…What would you say?

-I will do anything for my daughter, Zack. But there is no cure, everyone said that…

-I am not saying anything for medical treatment or medicine.

-Then what do you suggest? Witchcraft! For God's sake, Zack, my daughter is dying and you are giving me this crap….!

-Lillian Morgan Redfern, listen to me for a minute! Do you want your daughter to live?

-Yes!

-Listen to me carefully. Now go home and wait for me. I will come with help for the little one...

-What help, Zack?

-I cannot tell you now, but trust me your daughter will live a long happy life, Lillian.

-You had better be right...

_18 years latter_

Tree years ago I left everything behind. I just left without saying goodbye to my dearest friends. I just wanted to run away...And I did! However, you know fate is a bitch, so now I am back. And I have a lot explanation to do.

A blonde, tall, green-eyed girl stood alone in front of a big house. She was standing there as if she was considering entering the house. It was a house with dark history and many secrets. This house has seen everything from happy family to a devastated one. And the owner of the house was so damaged that she did not care for tomorrow, for her life. The only thing she knew at that time was that she is going to live as the life ends tomorrow. She did not believe in God or in paradise or in hell. But, damn it, her life was a living hell so far.

Nobody knew that she was coming back, but tomorrow she had to face the world and every person in that forgotten town. Standing in front of everyone's eyes would not be difficult she would be bitchy as ever. But seeing her friends was the difficult task she left them without a call and she has never called them for three years. And now she is left on their judgement. Yes, tomorrow is going to be difficult.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena woke up early this morning and for a very first time she felt as the happiest girl in the world. She turned to left and saw her boyfriend Stefan. It was a week after he returned to her and the whole drama was forgotten for a moment. He was bloodthirsty but he was learning to control himself. Right now, he was so peaceful like nothing happened. She decided to spend the night here in the Salvatore boarding house to be his back up. Everything was quite normal. She was with Stefan. Caroline and Taylor were moving on further in their relationship, they seemed to be happy. Bonnie and Jeremy were having problems in their relationship, because of Jeremy. He was on drugs now, but Bonnie was schooling him and she was helping him. She was good for Jeremy. Matt was on drugs too, but she could deal with it later. Alaric started to move on and soon he would be over the whole drama and the death of Jenna. Damon being Damon partied whole week drinking alcohol all the time and screwing up with college girls. But at least he seemed happy having Stefan back...Well, Rebecca is dead Alaric killed her with the dagger, but we do not have cue were Klaus might be. It does not mean that we were safe, but for sure, we know that he is hiding somewhere considering his next steps.

-Hey, you know I am watching you from five minutes and it seems that something is bothering you, love...

-It is nothing Stefan, in fact, I am happy that you are back, we are back to normal bases..., and I forgot today is the first day of the school year and I do not want to be late...

-Come on, we do not have to go Elena, we could stay here and...

-It is ok for you Stefan, you are a vampire, but I need to finish my education so get up.

Before finishing my schooling, he grabbed me, threw me on the bed with his supernatural speed, and kissed me so passionate, that I was on the verge of staying here all day.

-Now we can get ready for school, Elena. – He said to me smirking to me. God I love that boy.

-You know, I love you.

-I love you too, Elena.

-Oh, the lovebirds are going to school...

-Shut up, Damon.

-Don't forget that you are in my house Elena...

-And it is my house too, Damon. Do not you have anything to do?

-No, Stefan, I do not and do not suck anyone dry today at school...we do not want to be exposed. Almost forgot, tell Rick that I said hi.

Saying that Damon Salvatore disappeared

-God, he is unbelievable...

-He is Damon, Elena, and he was in good mood, which is slightly disturbing.

-Everybody is in a good mood lately.

-Come on we should be going.

God we were like normal people me, Stefan Caroline, Taylor, Bonnie and Jeremy. All of us without Jeremy were seniors. I looked at my best friends and remembered talking about the last year in high school. We used to be four then – me, Caroline, Bonnie and Alexandra. But so much had happened since then. Alexandra left without saying a word she just disappeared. Elena's parents died. She met Stefan and Damon. Later she understood that she was Katherine's doppelganger and that the Originals were after her. Bonnie was a witch, Caroline- a vampire, Taylor a werewolf. And now she had to pretend that everything was normal.

-Our first class today is History with Alaric, so it is not going to be a punishment. –stated Caroline.

-Care, Alaric is a teacher so we have to study to pass our exam. So it is definitely a punishment. School is punishment. I still do not get it what is Stefan doing here. No offence, Stefan.

-None is taken...

-But you are alive from 145 years and you finished your education so long ago.

-What can I say I am a lucky guy?

-Oh, let's just go. I cannot take Taylor's philosophy anymore. – groaned Bonnie.

-Thank you, Bonnie. You are very supportive...

-Stop it, Ty. Can we just go... – said the witch.

-It is about time, and guys don't be in each other' throats – laughed Elena.

And the gang of supernatural beings entered the building.

I stood in the secretary's office waiting for the woman behind the desk to find my documents. Damn it, she was so slow and I hated to wait somebody. Usually I was the one that kept them waiting. And hell, I was so bored that I was impatient to go to my first class History. Oh, and the school has a new History teacher – Mr. Saltzman. Something happened to Mr. Tanner, but I did not bother to ask. In fact I had a lot of problems to solve, that I hadn't had time to care for anyone else's problems. Finally, the secretary found my papers and I was officially late for my first class. So I had to run to the classroom.

-So, open your books on page...You must be the new student...

Everyone turned to the girl, who was standing by the door.

-In fact, Mr. Saltzman I am not that new student as you think...Oh, almost forgot, my name is Alexandra Redfern.

-It is nice to meet you, Alexandra. Please have a seat.

Everyone, besides Stefan, was in shock and couldn't believe their eyes. They never expected to see Alexandra Redfern again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**First of all I want to thank to everyone, who read and is reading this and to **__**Lulu-144 and Azalia Fox Knightling who had reviewed. Guys it really means a lot to me. I would really appreciate reviews and critics.**_

The green-eyed blonde could feel everybody's eyes on her. She just had to stay calm and play it cool. She was a good actress and very convincing one. However, Alexandra felt guilt that almost made her cry. She was angry at herself for not contacting them and leaving them. But being stubborn and proud, she would never admit that. The reason she left was that nobody could understand her. Not even Zach, for whom she suspected to be in love with her mother. He always said that Alexandra looked like her mother, the only difference was in the hair's colour. Her mother's colour was light brown, Alexandra's was blonde. This afternoon she had to pay Zack a visit, he used to check on her once in a while. However, he stopped. Alexandra tried to pay attention on the lesson, but she failed knowing that her former best friends were in the same room. She knew everybody, besides a green-eyed boy with light brown hair and having the brooding look. He was hot, but he definitely wasn't her type. Oh and by the visual contact between him and Elena, she could tell that they were in relationship. Elena looked confused – angry and happy at the same time. Caroline was just staring like in front of her was a ghost. And Bonnie was glaring. If these glairs could kill, Alexandra would be dead by now. Mr. Saltzman was on the verge of giving up speaking about The French Revolution, because it appeared that nobody was listening to him. And then the bell rang and the show started...

-You are back..?- asked one of her classmates.

-Yes. – Alexandra replied and then the shower of questions started.

-For how long are you staying?

-Where are you staying?

-Where have you been?

-Don't you have a place to go? Because I have to get for my next class! – Alexandra said angrily.

She left the room and went straight to the girls' restroom. Thank, God, there was nobody. She needed to calm down before going outside again. She was standing there and looking at her reflection. She saw a beautiful girl, she was that type of girls that everyone hated, loved and wanted to be. Outside she was perfect, but inside she was damaged, inside she was already dead. Everyone thought that she had everything, but the truth was that she had nothing. Alexandra was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear when the door had opened...

-We have to talk...

Alexandra turned and saw her former best friends.

-About what, Elena?

-How about that you left without saying a word, Alexandra? - This time it was Bonnie.

-Bonnie, stop let her explain…

-I don't have to explain anything, Caroline. It is a decision that I made and I regret about it! I made my mistakes and I do not want anybody to criticize me…You weren't in my situation.

-Hey, Alex, calm down…First I was angry at you, but then I understood what you felt…I also wanted to run away when my parents died…

-Wait, your parents died? When?

-Almost two years ago in a car accident.

-Elena, I am so sorry…

-You don't have to be…You didn't have any relatives to support you, I had Jenna and Jeremy to take care of.

The two girls had tears in their eyes and hugged each other. The other two girls, standing by, joined the hug two.

-And you know, Alexandra Redfern, you weren't alone back then. – said Bonnie Bennett.

-You know we have to celebrate our reunion! – said cheerfully Caroline.

-What about a sleepover…- suggested Bonnie.

Alexandra wasn't keen on the idea for the sleepover. Usually they made their little parties in her house, but right now she couldn't throw a little party in her house. The Redfern's residence wasn't the best place for parties, it still looked like a film set for a horror or a detective. After the investigation, nobody bothered to send a cleaning group. In fact, nobody wanted to enter the house, people was scared to pass by it, as if the murderer of Lillian and Ash Redfern was still lurking in the house. It was mission impossible to find a group to clean up the blood and the mess in this house. When she called an agency and when the secretary heard her name she just hung up. So Alexandra had to clean all the mess alone. As if Elena had read her thoughts she said.

-OK, a sleepover party sounds great. And we are having it in my house…

-But what about Alaric and Jeremy? – asked Bonnie.

-Well, they will spend the night in Stefan's.

-So it is settled then. – asked Alexandra.

-Yup…

-Alex, will you go with me to the market?

-Sorry, Care, but I had to go to a lawyer. I have some troubles with the house's deed.

-OK, then see you later.

-See you, girls at Elena's.

Right now she just came up with one of her big lies, she hadn't any troubles with the house's deed. She had to pay Zack Salvatore a visit. Alexandra was sure that 'uncle' Zack knew something about the secret her mother wrote about in her diary 18 years ago.

The other part of the school day went fast without any troubles. When the last bell rang, Alexandra ran to her car and headed straight to Salvatore's boarding house.


	4. Chapter 4

Damon was officially bored. And he didn't do bored. Stefan was back and everything went on its places. After the heroic version of himself, Damon needed to cause some troubles. He had been drinking for whole week and screwing with some random girls, which he barely remembered. He was so bored that he stayed in the damn house drinking scotch. Damon was already little drunk, maybe later he could go to the Grill to hook u with some women. But the women in this forgotten town were boring. He wanted something new and fresh, and a bit of a challenge. Unfortunately Stefan wasn't around to tease up. Well, something was definitely happening to him because he couldn't see point in flirting with Elena. Oh and with the beginning of the school year he could easily sneak up on the "gang" and go to Atlanta to suck some pretty girl dry. Well maybe he wouldn't kill her but he would play with her and leave her. Or, maybe, he could pick some fights and kill some morons. He almost smiled at the thought. He was daydreaming about the taste of the fresh blood, when somebody stupid enough interrupted him. Somebody just signed his death sentence. Using his incredible vampire skills he got up on opened the door. He expected to see Alaric or Sheriff Forbes on the porch, but instead there was a very beautiful, but he could say an arrogant girl.

-Hello...

-Well, hello to you. – said Damon smiling cocky. But from her face he could tell that she wasn't impressed.

-Could you tell me does Zack Salvatore still lives here?

And there was it, for a very first time somebody was asking for his pathetic nephew, whom he killed.

-And who is asking?

-And who are you, the last time I checked it was Zack Salvatore's house. – She replied, a feisty one.

-I am Damon Salvatore, Zack's nephew. And how do you know my uncle? – Damon asked, this girl remind him of somebody but he couldn't place it.

-Zack is a family friend. He never said anything for relatives.

-Well, maybe you didn't know him that good. –Damon stated calmly, of course, Zack wouldn't have said something for his relatives. What he was supposed to say: "I have two uncles, but both of them died in 1864...But don't worry they are vampires", people would have thought that he had gone crazy.

-Why don't you come inside...Oh I didn't catch your name...

-I haven't said it. – She said smiling, well a smart one and she definitely was getting more mysterious. – It is Alexandra Redfern, nice to meet you, Damon.

-It is pleasure, Alexandra.

-So would you tell me where is Zack?

-He is...abroad...

-Then give me a phone number. – She was stubborn. Why the hell didn't he compel her? But something was stopping him. And the worst part was that he didn't know what.

-I am so sorry but Zack is unreachable.

-Unreachable?

Of course he was he was dead.

-He is in Tibet, and you know there is no mobile service or internet.

Damn, the girl in front of him wasn't buying this bullshit.

-Well, if you telegram you, because in Tibet there are some kind of post offices, could you tell him that Alexandra Redfern wants to speak with him.

She was making fun of him. And nobody had done this to Damon Salvatore and lived to tell the story.

-Of course I will tell him. - But he first had to get the Ouija board.

-Goodbye, Damon...

-See you around, Alexandra.

This girl was different. Damon watched how Alexandra was walking away. The girl certainly had spirit, and she wasn't somebody you could compare to. She was beautiful and smart at the same time. To Damon Alexandra was the most gorgeous woman he had ever laid eyes on. There was some mystery around her. But Damon loved the mysteries and sure he was going to solve this one. Alexandra reminded him of somebody, but he couldn't place of whom. And right now he had to go through Zack's stuff to find what his nephew had in common with the Redferns. If that girl was so desperate to find Zack, so she had a secret, a big one or maybe she was trying to figure something out. And that's how Damon Salvatore found his new occupation and person of interest. But what the vampire couldn't see for himself was that for a while he didn't think about Elena Gilbert. One thing he knew for sure Alexandra Redfern was e challenge and Damon Salvatore loved challenges.

From the moment when Alexandra left the Salvatore's porch, she knew that something was terribly wrong. Zack wasn't the type who loved adventures. She didn't believed Damon when he said that Zack was in Tibet. Damn, Zack had never left the state, something had happened to him. She was going to dig deep in this dirt. She had had to return when Zack stopped checking on her. Even then she knew that something happened to him. He was like her real uncle. And she was ungrateful. Zack's nephew Damon had something to do with his disappearance. But that guy wasn't like the men she had met before. He was everything that every woman or girl wanted – handsome and obviously smart. Damon was charming, and Alexandra was sure that every girl in this town was in his knees. For a very first time Alexandra met somebody equal to her – sneaky enough, clever and manipulator. She was sure that she will see Damon Salvatore around very often. But in that moment Alexandra Redfern didn't have an idea how right she was.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you for reading people. It really means a lot for me. Thank you for the reviews.**_

Alexandra entered the house. The first thing she saw was the blood. In the police report was written that her father was killed in the entrée, so that had to be his blood. Her mother was killed right on the stairs, which meant that there was her blood. The police couldn't find the murderer. But everything about her parents' murders was pretty strange. The Redfern had small fortune. Her father was a jeweler, the best in the area. He even made her mother's engagement ring. Her mother was a doctor, a pediatrician in fact. But nothing was missing. Alexandra entered the living room and the first thing she saw was a photo of her parents from their wedding. The girl smiled, her parents seemed to be happy. They were a beautiful couple. Her mother was gorgeous in her wedding dress. Alexandra was a spitting image of Lillian Redfern. She had the same green eyes and smile, besides the hair colour. She had her father's colour – blonde. Alexandra decided to go to her room to clean it up. Yesterday, she arrived late so she couldn't clean it up. She had a few hours before heading to Elena's.

-So, you are saying that this girl Alexandra is your best friend?

-Yup, Stefan, she is.

-And never kept in touch until now.

-Stefan it is not like that. Her parents were killed three years ago and the police never found the murder. After the funeral she left without saying a word.

-Was it a robbery? - asked Stefan

-Well, that is the weird part. The Redferns were rich, Mr. Redfern was a jeweler, the best in the area and nothing was missing. Some said that it was personal, but Alexandra's parents were good people.

-Could it be something supernatural like vampires or werewolves?

-I don't thing so. Ash Redfern's throat was cut and Lillian Redfern was stabbed in the back.

-Ugly death...poor girl. I feel sorry for her.

-Lets talk about something else. Stefan, I decided to throw a sleepover party, only me and the girls. Would it be a problem if Jeremy spend the night in the boarding house?

-No, love, it won't be a problem at all.

-Sorry to interrupt, but Elena the whole town says that Alexandra is back. Is it true?

-Yes Jeremy it is.

-Why is she back?

-Well, I am hoping to find out tonight, because we are having a sleepover party. And you will spend the night in the boarding house.

-Great! I don't mind Stefan, but Damon...

-Damon won't do anything. I promise Jeremy.

-Yeah, but we are talking about Damon here. The least he can do is to kill me...

And the three of them laughed.

Meanwhile Alexandra finished cleaning her room and she was watching old photos of her, her family and friends. She was smiling at each one. There were photos of birthdays and parties. And she saw photos from the night when her parents were murdered. In fact she looked happy on them. Alexandra remembered that night so clearly as if it was yesterday...

_Flashback_

It was one of those parties, where everybody was drunk. This time they were in Lockwood's. Everybody was there Alexandra, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Taylor. It was the first time when Caroline got drunk and was making out with some random guy. Alexandra wasn't drunk at all, but she already knew with whom she will leave. There was that hot boy a year or two older than her, he definitely was fancying her. Every boy in this town fancied her. Not that she was the only beautiful girl in the town her friends were beautiful. Elena was the most beautiful from the four friends. But Alexandra knew how to toy with the boys. They weren't smart enough and soon or later each of them fell in her trap. And when they did she got bored and was looking for her new victim. But tonight she wasn't in mood for her games, and maybe just maybe she will go home alone and wouldn't toy with the poor boy.

-Having a good time, Alex? – Somebody whispered in her ear and put his hand on her waist.

-Well, Taylor, I had until now.

-Why is that?

-Because you are drunk enough...

-Come on Alex you made out with the half of the town. You know you are the most beautiful girl here...

-Well, Taylor I am aware of this fact. And for your information I am not making out with friends. Go find some other girl. Let's not waste our friendship just for sex...

-If you say so.

It was the same repertoire all over again. Every boy was making her that offer with the exact same words. She needed something new, something different. Alexandra was snap out from her thoughts when somebody stopped the music. She saw Sheriff Forbes and she knew that they were in trouble because Caroline was drunk. But instead going to her daughter, the Sheriff came to Alexandra.

-Alexandra, you have to come with me to the police station.

-Why have I? I haven't done anything out of law. - She knew that she sounded arrogant.

-It is nothing to do with you.

-Then with whom?

-With your parents, dear. - She already knew that something bad happened to them she just knew. But she had to hear it.

-What about them?

-They were found dead. They were killed. – That is how her world crashed. She was in shock, in denial. The woman in front of her hugged her, she led her out. She even didn't know where they were taking her.

Alexandra was snap out from her thoughts when her phone rang.

-Hey, Alex.

-Hi Elena.

-You are coming right?

-Yes, in fifteen minutes I will be in your house.

-Then see you.

-See you.

Elena finished her talk on the phone, when Stefan asked her:

-Is she coming?

-Yes she is. Stefan I want to warn you that she mustn't know anything about the supernatural.

-We will make sure that she doesn't. And I think we should keep her away from Damon.

-We have to. The last think we need is Damon to start some sick game with Alex. And believe me Alex will participate in it. She used to toy almost with every boy in this town.

-So we are definitely keeping her way from Damon.

-Yeah, but it will be a hard task.

The doorbell rang.

-This must be the girls.

-And I should be going. Jeremy are you ready.

-Yeah, just to grab my stake...

-Very funny.

Elena opened the door and saw her friends.

-Hi guys.

-Hi Elena. The three of them greeted.

-Oh and Stefan is here too. – stated Caroline.

-Time to go Stefan. – Said Bonnie – It is a girl night.

-Already gone. – laughed the vampire.

-Almost forgot! Alex, this is my boyfriend Stefan. – said cheerfully Elena.

-Nice to meet you, Alexandra Redfern. - The green-eyed girl shook Stefan's hand.

-It is pleasure, Stefan Salvatore.

-Salvatore as in Damon Salvatore. - Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and Caroline looked at each other in disbelief.

-You met my brother?

-Apparently. I had the pleasure to meet him.

Now there wasn't any chance to keep Alexandra away from Damon, because each of them was intrigued by the other.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Guys I am sorry for keep you waiting...But I was very busy this week. There is the sixth chapter so I hope you like it...:)**_

-Oh, and Stefan tell Zack that I said hi.

-Zack...ok no problem. – The boy said to me. There was something going on. First Damon got uncomfortable when I asked him about Zack. And now Stefan got too. There was something definitely wrong. And when I said that I met Stefan, all of them was surprised and terrified. But whatever was going on here Alexandra was going to dig deep until she would get to the bottom of this. She had already known her next move. Alexandra was going to break into the Salvatore boarding house to find some clues on Zack.

-Well girls we are going...-said Stefan and got kissed by Elena.

-It was nice to see you again, Alex.

-We are going to see each other from now on, Jeremy.

-So what now? - asked Caroline.

-How about you tell me what happened when I was out of the town?

Bonnie, Caroline and Elena shared a look, which wasn't meant for Alexandra to see. But Alexandra was the princess of the lying games, sneaking around and finding everyone's dirty secrets. So she saw it.

-OK, no problem. – said innocently Bonnie.

-Let's go to my bedroom.

The four girls climbed the stairs laughing.

Damon decided to wait for Stefan, before going through Zack's stuff. He was drinking his favourite scotch, when he heard Stefan's car stopping in front of the house. But he wasn't alone. It wasn't Elena with him. It was baby Gilbert, the night was going to be so boring that he would kill himself or someone. But looking from the bright side, he could always play "temporary funeral" with the Baby Gilbert. Of course if that stupid boy would piss him.

-Way hello little brother. I see you brought company.

-Damon, I am not in mood. Stop plotting whatever you are plotting.

-What makes you think that I am plotting something.

-You obviously met Alexandra Redfern. – said the baby Gilbert.

-Stay away from her Damon.

-Where did you meet her, Damon? Elena said she was at the court, and everyone knows that you are not the rightful guy. – That boy was real boredom, at this moment he preferred the brooding Stefan to Bore-my Gilbert.

-Are you stalking her, Damon?- now the brooding Stefan.

-I guess that nobody really knows that Alexandra girl.

-What do you mean? – asked Stefan.

-Well...Firstly that girl wasn't at the court today, because she was with me.

-Don't tell me she is your walking blood bank like Caroline.

-No the vampire Barbie gets nothing on Alexandra. From what I have seen she is the most manipulative and sneaking girl in Mystic Falls besides Katherine., which is something. So she is definitely not a walking blood bank.

-So what happened, Damon?

-I was drinking scotch and daydreaming, when somebody knocked on my door. Well I was pissed, but there was that hot chic Alexandra. And I thought that I got lucky. But the girl started asking questions about my pathetic nephew Zack, whom I killed.

-And what did you say to her?

-That he is in Tibet.

-What?

-Are you deaf or stupid...But wait I know you are stupid.

-Damon, you should have compelled her.

-Well, I didn't feel compelling her.

-Guys you know we are in a big mess. I have known Alexandra all my life.

-What do you know baby Gilbert?

-That Alexandra won't stop until she'll get to the bottom of this.

-Maybe, but she has a secret too. And I am going to find what it is?

-Where are you going, Damon?

-To look through Zack's stuff.

-You think you'll find something?

-That's why I am going, Stefan. You can help...oh and you little Gilbert can be useful too.

-Damon you know my name...

-Whatever...

-So, Alex, we have told you about the drama here...so it is your turn. – said Caroline.

-What do you want to know? – Alexandra knew that this moment will come. But she wanted it to be later than sooner.

-Where have you been? – The judgie Bonnie, always with the uncomfortable questions.

-In Miami.

-And you decided to come back? Are you crazy? - asked Caroline in disbelief.

-What were you doing there?

-Mostly tanning, Elena. And I had time to think about everything. Miami makes you to forget about all problems and to enjoy the glamour...

-You didn't answer Caroline's question...

-I am looking for closure, Bonnie. – Maybe for a first time today Alexandra was telling the truth. She really missed her friends.

-Let's change the subject...-the good old Elena said. Alexandra was missing Elena most. She was that kind of person that will listen to you without complaining. She was the good girl, who always untalked Alexandra into doing something really stupid. They used to joke that Elena was Alexandra's break. – Have you laid your eye on somebody yet, Alex?

-No...But I am intrigued by someone...

-And this guy is...- yeah Bonnie was pushing it.

-Is it someone we know?

-What are you Gossip Girl, Care?

-I like to be updated with the gossips, what is wrong with it?

-You will never get it...

-Oh shut up Elena!

-We sound like sixteen years old. Say it already...- God Bonnie would be a great interrogator thought Alexandra.

-What do you know about Damon Salvatore?

The smiles of Alexandra's friends dropped dead.

-There is nothing on Alexandra Redfern, Damon. Just give it up.

-Well, Stefan I am not a quitter...

-Guys, I found something, but it is not on Alexandra. It is on her parents. It is a photo from their wedding.

-Let me see it.

-That's why she looked so familiar, she is the daughter of Lillian and Ash.

-You knew her parents?

-Not only them, Stefan. The first time I saw Alexandra was when she was a baby.


	7. Chapter 7

-Look, Alex, Damon is a dangerous guy. – said Elena.

And the lectures started. Alexandra hated when people were telling her what to do, she loved to disobey.

-Look, Elena, it is not like I am sleeping with a guy. He intrigued me because he is new in the town. And Zack never told my mom or me to have nephews. It is just weird. In fact I am not interested in him.

-Alex, the guy is a jerk. He slept with me and then left me. I felt used...

-Care, I am sorry. – Alexandra felt really bad for her friend, but she was smarter. She never allowed to be used, she was the one who was using people.- I am glad that you find a good guy like Taylor. I am really glad for all of you guys.

-Alex, where are you staying? – asked Bonnie.

-In the mansion, why?

-Well, I was thinking that you won't be comfortable there...because of what happened.

-Bonnie, it is my house, I can't run forever. It doesn't bother me at all. What bothers me is that the bastard who killed my family is somewhere, enjoying his life.

-I am sorry, my mother said that they have looked everywhere.

-Caroline it is not enough if this guy is walking the streets...

-You are right, it must be hell for you. – said Caroline. Alexandra was seeking revenge and the problem was that she couldn't find a partner in a crime. She had assumptions who might be the murder, but apparently Zack wasn't around to help her. If she knew who the real killer was, she would kill him without a blink of an eye.

-Guys I am tired!

-Well, well, well. We are going to put you in the bed, princess Elena.

-Very funny, countess Alexandra!

They used their nicknames from their childhood. Bonnie and Alexandra got up to go to the guest room.

-Good night, Alex.

-Night, Bonnie.

-Don't stay up too long, OK?

-Don't worry I won't.

Alexandra went to the bathroom. She felt really dizzy. The headache was stronger than the last time. Her nose started to bleed and she started to choke with her blood. In fact the blood was making her dizzy...Her head was pounding. She couldn't think straight, she needed fresh air. Alexandra found her way out of the house and go on the street. Her nose was bleeding. She was in blood. Alexandra knew that she looked scary, she knew she had to get out from the street. The girl didn't know where she was going, but she kept walking. Fortunately nobody was lurking the streets that night.

-What do you mean, Damon?

-Are you stupid , Stefan! I said I had already met Alexandra Redfern. And believe me you don't want to hear the story right now. The thing you have to know is that this girl is going to die soon! Hell, she had to die 18 years ago!

-Why should Alexandra be dead?

-Well, I guess I have to tell you the story...

-Wait a minute, Elena is calling me

_Stefan, did I wake you up?_

No, you didn't. Are you OK? You are sounding as if something is bothering you.

_Stefan, Alexandra disappeared. The bathroom is in blood and she is nowhere around. We tried to track her down, but Caroline said that her blood smells weird. Bonnie tried tracking spell, but it is not working on her. We don't know what to do._

Look calm down, we are coming we are going to find her.

Stefan hung up his phone and looked towards his brother.

-Did you hear this?

-Every part of it.

-Damon you have a lot to explain.

Meanwhile Alexandra was in agony. She barely knew that she was in the woods. She was crying, the pain was unbearable. At this moment she wanted to die, she wanted the pain to disappear. She wanted peace. Could it just over? She was tired of fighting, for a very first time in her life Alexandra Redfern gave up...

-Stefan, where are we going to look for her?

-I don't know, but Damon has to explain us something...

-Not only me, but Sheila Bennett too. But guess what she is dead!

-That was your fault Damon!

-Thank you for the information, witch. By the way what date is today?

-September 2nd, why?

-That means that we have time to sunrise to find Alexandra and give her vampire blood...

-And if we don't?

-She will die. And I am pretty sure that she is in a lot of pain.

-How do you know that? – asked Bonnie. Damon was ready to snap her neck right at that moment. But she needed a witch if he wanted to keep Alexandra alive. They just didn't get that the girl was dying while they were having a small talk.

-Your friend is dying here Bonnie and you want me to tell you what I know about her? I am pretty sure that can wait.

-Damon you are going to tell us right?

-I promise Elena.

-How we are going to find her?

-We have to split up, Stefan. I am taking the woods.

Damon got out from the house and ran towards the woods. Something was telling him that Alexandra was there. He was ninety-nine percent that she was there. He had to be fast enough to get there on time. Somehow he felt responsible for her. Maybe because he saved her the first time. He was thinking about her, when he heard quiet sobs. He headed towards the sobs. And what he saw shocked him. The glamorous and proud blonde from earlier today was lying on the ground and was crying. He could tell that she was in pain. At this particular moment she looked vulnerable. He kneeled beside her and he saw that she was in blood, in her own blood. She had lost so much blood that it was miracle that she was still alive.

-Sh...It is ok. You are save now. Nobody is going to hurt you.

-Please...make the pain go away...- Alexandra said it so quiet that if Damon wasn't a vampire, he wouldn't hear her. He looked in her green eyes and touched her chic softly.

-I will. – that was all he said. Damon took the girl in his hands and ran in vampire speed to tha Salvatore boarding house.


	8. Chapter 8

Damon ran as hell until he got to the house. The girl in his arms was barely breathing. He was running out of time and he knew it. Damon carried Alexandra to his room. He put the girl on the bed and bit his hand.

-Come on, drink...It is OK...

Surprisingly she was listening to him. He was listening to her heartbeat. After 5 minutes her heartbeat was normal.

-You are going to be OK...- Damon said gently to her.

-Thank you...for...saving my life tonight.

It was hard to her to be thankful, she was too proud. Right now thanking was hurting her pride. And Damon knew that.

-Get some sleep...You are tired.

-I will...- she was starting to doze. Damon watched her until she fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be tough day for her. Alexandra had to decide whether to live or die...

-Where is she?

-In my bedroom, Elena.

-What is she doing in your bedroom? I am going to see her...

-No you are staying here.

-She is my friend Damon...

-I don't care what she is to you! Alexandra needs some sleep. And nobody, nobody is going up to see her if I say so.

-And why, Damon?

-Don't test me little brother. If you don't want to hear what I have to say then get out before I kill you. So are you going to hear out what I have to say?

Everyone nodded.

_Flashback_

_-Damon..._

_-Hallo to you Zack._

_-Damon I came here for help..._

_-Oh, You need my help. This is a new one._

_-You've heard everything, haven't you?_

_-Yup, I've heard everything._

_-Please help..._

_-Why should I?_

_-The girl is dying..._

_-Well, everybody dies, besides vampires of course. Do you want to be a vampire, Zack?_

_-Damon, please I love her...Haven't you loved before?_

_The human bastard got him. Of course he loved. Right at that moment he was capable of killing Zack. Damn, he loved Katherine. He wanted her so much, that he would give his life for hers. But because of Stefan Katherine was in the tomb. He was doing everything he could just to free her. But it never was enough._

_-No I haven't. I don't know what love is. I will give you one advice. Let the girl die._

_-Are you insane?_

_-Who knows...But that is not the point. If the baby is dead, this Lillian chick will divorce with her husband. And you will get what you want._

_-I want her to be happy. And if her daughter dies, she will be devastated. You know Damon sorry for asking. You don't have feelings, maybe that is why you are going to be alone for the eternity. _

_Damon watched how his nephew was making his way out. People say that the truth really hurts, and at this particular moment it hurt a lot. He was going to be alone for the eternity. Well, Stefan was going to be around. But he needed a person who will accept him as the person, who he is._

_-Wait a minute, Zack._

_-What now Damon? I have a place to be right now._

_-I will help this girl. But you have to give me your word._

_-OK, whatever you want, just help her..._

_-You are not going to tell a word to Stefan about this._

_-I promise._

_-Well, let's say I believe you and you are not going to say a word to Stefan...Otherwise I will kill you. And not only you, but this woman – Lillian and her daughter._

_-I know of what you are capable._

_-It is good you know._

_The both of them walked into the night. After ten minutes they were in front of a big house. Damon recognized the house, but he didn't know who was the owner. Zack reached the porch, he knocked on it. After a few seconds the door opened. Damon saw a beautiful woman, but he could tell that she had been crying._

_-Zack, thank you for coming, but...Who is that?_

_-He is here to help, Lillian. You know what I Had said to you before._

_-Yeah, but..._

_-No buts Lillian. He can save your daughter and you have to believe me._

_-OK. She is in her crib..._

_Zack walked in, but Damon stayed outside. He was concentrating. Damon heard quiet heartbeat, somehow he knew it was the little girl. But what surprised him was that he was sensing a will to fight. It wasn't coming from the mother, it was coming from...the baby. He was intrigued..._

_-Don't want to disturb you, but you have to invite me in._

_-What?_

_-Lillian, you have to invite him in._

_-OK, come in._

_-Thank you. By the way I am Damon Salvatore, Zack's relative._

_-How are you going to save my daughter?_

_-I am a vampire._

_-What?_

_-Lillian, don't freak out._

_Damon knew that the girl was running out of time. So he showed his "face", with the fangs and all. The terrified woman screamed and Zack started to calm her down._

_-Look, Lillian, your daughter is dying and you are screaming and putting this act._

_-You...You...are...a monster._

_-True, but my blood can heal every injury and cure every disease._

_-Just help her._

_Damon climbed the stairs and walked into the child's bedroom. The child was almost dead. He saw the father standing by the crib, the guy was devastated. In fact Damon felt sorry for him._

_-I am going to help your daughter._

_-Can you?_

_-Yes I can. Don't you care how?_

_-No I don't. I just want my daughter to be healthy again. I will leave you, I don't want to disturb you._

_The man left the room. Damon bit his hand and started to feed the baby. He was listening to the heartbeat. But there was no change. Something was telling him to fight for the girl's life. Damon ran downstairs._

_-Zack, get Sheila Bennett here as soon as possible._

_-Who?_

_-Sheila Bennett, she is a witch and she can help us._

_-Is something wrong? – sobbed Lillian._

_-I don't know yet._

_-Is there a way to save her? – asked Ash Redfern._

_-Yes, but I have to figure it out..._

_After fifteen minutes Sheila Bennett was in the Redfern's residence._

_-You, Damon Salvatore, want me to help you?_

_-No, not me. I want you to help the little girl, who is dying._

_-And your blood is not helping her?_

_-Apparently, if it helped, you wouldn't be here right now._

_-She is going to live as a vampire._

_-A vampire? – asked Lillian_

_-Yes as a vampire, darling._

_-But she is a baby. How is it possible? – asked the father of the child._

_-A bloodthirsty baby is not a solution. – stated Zack Salvatore._

_-Well, witch, I believe that there is some spell, right?_

_-Right guess, vampire._

_-But as always there is a catch._

_-Well, there is..._

_-We don't care what it is. Just save our little girl. – said Ash Redfern. And that was what Damon needed._

_Damon gave the baby some more blood, just for insurance. They waited for the girl to die and to wake up._

_The process was surprisingly fast. Sheila Bennett started chanting in Latin. When she finished she gathered them all and started explaining._

_-She will not go through transition until she gets 18._

_-You are saying that she will as a normal human?_

_-Yes, she is. – The parents looked happy. But Damon needed more._

_-And after that?_

_-Alexandra has to decide whether to die or to live as a vampire. It has to be her choice._

_End of Flashback_

_-So, Alexandra has to make a decision...- stated Caroline._

_-She has to think about everyone, because there are too many vampires in the town. - said Bonnie_

_-How strong is she going to be? - asked Stefan._

_-I don't have an idea. – said Damon._

_-Who is going to tell her? - asked Elena_

_-I will._

_-Why you, Damon? _

_-I am responsible for her, Elena._

_-No one is responsible for me._

_Everyone looked at Alexandra, who was standing by the door. Everyone was in shock._

_-How much did you hear? – asked Elena._

_-Enough...How much time have I got?_

_-Hey, you don't have to think about it...- started Caroline._

_-How much time have I got, Damon?_

_Damon looked at the girl. It wasn't fair. She had to live._

_-How much?_

_She was so persuasive. But sooner or later he had to tell her._

_-About a month. _

_Alexandra wasn't showing her tears. But her soul was crying. And she understood that she didn't wanted to die, but she didn't want to be a vampire. All she wanted was to be loved with everything – her bad and good qualities. But she understood that this wouldn't happen to her. But the truth was that Alexandra Redfern didn't knew how wrong she was._


	9. Chapter 9

Alexandra looked at everybody at the room. She could tell that everybody felt sorry for her. But the last thing she needed was somebody to feel sorry for her. She gathered herself up and walked to the couch. Nobody intended to speak, so she sat on the couch and then...

-Get up from the couch.

-Excuse me?

-I said get up from the couch, princess.

-Why should I? - Alexandra looked Damon straight in his eyes. These eyes sparkled something inside her. And the worst part was that her instincts were telling her to run. But Alexandra didn't listen to them. She perfectly knew that she was running out of time, she knew that she had about a month. However, she was ready to play one last game, a dangerous one. And she found her partner in that game – Damon Salvatore.

-Don't play with me, Alexandra. I said get up from the couch.

-Why? - She started to enjoy it. But Alexandra could tell that Damon was enjoying this too.

-You are all in dirt and in blood. So get up and go have a shower.

-No...

-No?

-No...

There was it. Before Alexandra could blink, Damon took her in his hands and ran in super speed to the bathroom in his bedroom.

-Bastard! GET YOUR HANDS OF ME!

She was screaming like hell. God she was angry. She started to fight. Alexandra punched Damon's nose so hard that she dislocated her wrist.

-Feisty, I like that...- And he turned the water on. Of course Alexandra needed a shower, but she wouldn't give up so easily. She pushed herself towards Damon, who pushed her under the shower. But she didn't let him go, so he was under the shower with her.

-A dream come true...Having a shower with the most wanted girl in Mystic Falls. Let's make it interesting...

Alexandra leaned closer to Damon and smiled deviously.

-Only in your dreams, Damon. Only in your dreams...- she whispered to him and pushed him away.

-What was that? – asked Bonnie confused.

-Don't have an idea...- said Elena.

-Guys, we are in trouble...- said Stefan.

-In what?

-Damon likes her.

Damon looked at the girl in front of him. Damn she was beautiful. She was angry and that way she looked even more gorgeous. She was dirty and wet, but her face was telling that she was ready for an adventures. The best part was that he was ready for adventures to. Alexandra was standing under the shower, waiting for him to do something. Her wrist was hurting like hell, but she didn't pay attention to the pain. She was looking at the man, when it hit her out of the blue. She wanted him, at this moment. She wanted him to take her in his arms and make her forget about everything. But that was impossible.

Damon looked at her. Nobody was winning this competition. He knew that she wouldn't say or do anything. So he gave up. Damon moved towards her. He heard that her heart was pumping up. Alexandra started to breathe faster and faster. He touched her wrist very gentle.

-You dislocated your wrist. –He whispered to her. - And the towels are on the first shelf, Elena will give you some of her clothes.

And he left her there, standing under the water and humiliated. Alexandra was angry with herself. She couldn't believe that she had put all her charms and Damon didn't buy it. Usually Alexandra was the one who was running the situation. But for a very first time she felt that she wasn't in charge. Alexandra started to remove her clothes when she felt the pain. She still couldn't understand how she dislocated her wrist by hitting Damon. He was strong, but Alexandra was sneakier. And she knew that their little game would be played by her rules.

-Where is Alex? – asked Caroline.

Damon looked at the blonde vampire, he was tired from giving explanations. It wasn't his style.

-Having a shower. – Damon walked to the coffee table and poured himself a glass of whiskey.

-Well, I think it is time for us to leave. – said Bonnie to Jeremy.

-Yeah...

-Caroline, Taylor are you coming?

-Yes, Bonnie we are. – said the werewolf.

-Elena, if something goes wrong call me...- said the vampire to her friend.

-I will...- Elena perfectly knew that it was a code phrase. Elena had to question Alexandra about what happened in the bathroom with Damon. Elena and Caroline, especially Caroline, knew what Damon was capable of. But Elena was worried because she knew what Alexandra was capable of. She knew everything about Alexandra's little games. But if Damon was involved into one of her games, then the thing would get bloody and out of control. Damon and Alexandra would be a disaster.

-Guy, I will prepare some of my clothes for Alexandra. She is taller than me and it will be a difficult task for me. I'd better be starting.

Stefan waited for Elena to disappear from sight. He made sure, that she wouldn't hear anything.

-What was that fiasco all about, Damon?

-I don't know what you are talking about...

-You are not stupid Damon. The show you put with Alexandra was...grandiose. I should say that it was beyond every dumb thing you've done in your life.

-She was dirty and all the dirt was on the couch. You know everything in this house is antique.

-As we are Damon.

Damon got up from the couch and faced his brother.

-Well I am still the best looking antique, little brother.

-Where are you going to, Damon?

-To prepare a room for the princess, who is going to make my...our lives a living hell.

-Damon, she is not that bad...

-Keep saying that little bro. Because this girl is not as sweet as Elena.

-What do you mean?

-I mean that nobody can handle her...She will not follow orders and she will do what is on her mind.

Alexandra walked from the bathroom. She was feeling good after the shower. The only thing that was disturbing her was the pain in her wrist. She had to ask Elena for painkillers. She walked to Damon's closet when she saw her reflection in the mirror. She looked as mermaid with her long blonde and wet colour. But there was something in her reflection that made her look dangerous. Alexandra couldn't understand why. She couldn't recall what exactly happened tonight. The only thing she knew was that Damon was the one, who had found her.

-You are going to freeze. – A silky voice said somewhere behind her. Somehow she knew to whom belonged the voice. She even didn't bother to turn around. She swore that this time she would keep it cool.

-Well, it is none of your business...

-Alex, there are you wrong. I want my guests to feel comfortable. – Damon said moving slowly towards her.

-I am not you guest, Damon. In fact I am going home...

He touched her shoulder. But she didn't move, somehow it felt right.

-You are not going anywhere, Alexandra, you are not strong enough. And Elena is looking for clothes that you can borrow.

-Is it me or you sound concerned?

-No it is just you, I just don't want another corpse in my house.

The both of them smiled. Alexandra kept staring at their reflection. They looked as they were perfect for each other. She was about to turn around when, Elena came.

-Alex, are you...Am I interrupting something?

-No, I am ready. Let's go I am freezing...- the blonde smiled to her dark-haired friend. As the both girls were leaving the room, Alexandra turned her head towards Damon and smirked. Then she disappeared through the door.

Damon found himself starring at the door, where was Alexandra few seconds ago. Somehow he knew that this girl was going to give him hard time. But he was Damon Salvatore and he loved challenges and adventures. He smiled deviously, because he knew that Alexandra Redfern was a challenge and an adventure.


	10. Chapter 10

-Alex, I've got you some tights and one of my tops...

-It is OK, Elena. Really I am glad to have friends like you. – Alexandra smiled genially to her friend.

-Alex about tonight...

-I don't want to talk about it.

-OK, but tell me how long is this going on?

-A while...

-I won't get any information from you, right?

-No. It's good that you know me that well.

-Yeah, about that, you are not the only one that I know well.

-What are you implying on, Elena?

-I know Damon and I don't want to see you hurt.

-He won't hurt me, Elena. Look I am really tired I couldn't get enough sleep.

-OK, I will leave you. Night, Alex.

-Good night, Elena.

Alexandra was finally alone. She looked around. The room was nice. It wasn't as big as Damon's but it still was big. There were some painting on the wall and the walls were in plain colours. She put on the tights and the top that Elena had given her. Alexandra knew that she looked ridiculous, but she was taller than her friend. People always had said that she would be a perfect model. She felt really tired and her wrist was hurting more. She forgot to ask for painkillers, but the pain was bearable. The bed was large and comfortable but Damon's bed was way more comfortable. It hasn't been 24 hours and she was already thinking about the guy. She chuckled, because she knew that this year would be one of the most remarkable years. But then it hit her. She didn't have a year, she had a month and she had to think of a way to stay alive. She wanted to, but she was tired from the fight. Alexandra wanted to rest. She dozed off pretty fast.

Damon walked from the bathroom and he made a grimace. The scent of her blood was there. He left the windows open, he threw away the sheets, but the scent was still there. God, it was driving him crazy. He decided to check Alexandra. Damon walked into the room quietly. He walked towards the bed and he saw the most beautiful view. Alexandra looked so peaceful in her sleep. She looked almost as an angel. He touched gentle her chick.

"I will save you, Alexandra. You have my word." Damon left her room, he decided not to go to his room. He needed a drink. All night he was thinking about the blonde girl upstairs, Elena didn't have place in his thoughts. This night was all about Alexandra.

Alexandra woke up not knowing where she was. She looked around and then she recollected all her memories of last night. The story, that Damon told the others, she remembered herself bleeding, the questions that Elena asked her, her encounter with Damon. She got up fast and almost ran to the bathroom. In five minutes she was heading to Damon's room. She hesitated to open the door, but after ten seconds she entered the room. And no one was in it. Alexandra checked the bathroom, which was also empty. The girl stormed out of the room. She ran to the library, where she found Damon sleeping on the couch. Alexandra looked at him, she couldn't deny that he was handsome and charming. He looked peaceful and she almost back up, but she needed answers and she was impatient. She started to shake him.

"Wake up, wake up now!"

Damon opened his eyes and saw green one looking straight to him. He knew perfectly to whom belonged they.

"Finally!" the girl said through her teeth.

"Good morning to you, Alexandra...Did you sleep well last night? Was the room comfortable enough?"

"Stop with the courtesy, Damon. I need answers."

"I got that. I am in your services, princess."

"You are a vampire" it sounded more like statement.

"Yes, I am a hungry one. You can help that vein of yours in very appealing." Alexandra touched her neck, without even knowing it. It was an instinct, older than the civilization, making her do it.

"Relax, just kidding. I am feeding from blood banks, while Saint Stefan prefers bunnies and the neighbors' puppies."

"What?"

"You are blonde, but not Caroline blonde, right. He is feeding on animals." He smirked to her." So, you wanted to ask me something, I am listening."

"Well, when you decided to save me, did you know that I am going to die?"

"Yes."

"And you still did it."

"Yes, but Sheila said that there was a way to save you."

"So, what is it?"

"I don't know."

"What?"

"You heard me I don't know, she knew a way, but..."

"She is dead."

"You have to speak with your friend Bonnie, she might help you." Damon headed to the basement.

"Where are you going?"

"To feed."

"But I haven't finished..." Before Alexandra could finish her sentence, Alexandra was pushed against the wall by Damon.

"Listen to me princess, you can rule whoever you want or whatever you want. I am not one of your puppies. You asked me a question and I answered it. Now I am thirsty, so if you aren't going to share your blood with me, then back of." Alexandra looked straight in those magnificent blue eyes.

"Then bite me Damon. Bite me!"

"Don't start to play that game with me, princess."

"We've already started it. Damon bite, you don't have anything to lose." She was testing him. Alexandra pushed him so far that no woman had before. She was gambling with more than a clothes and little kisses. Now she was gambling with lives, because she didn't have anything to lose. Damon was pushed so far, he wanted her blood, he wanted her. Alexandra got hold of him. Damn he wasn't a saint, but the girl in his hands was no a saint either. He looked at her. Damon kissed her neck gently and then his fangs got bigger. He bit her. Her blood tasted better than he imagined, it was better than a good whiskey. She moaned quietly, she was more than willing to share. She wanted him to drain her out right away. Damon got angry.

"Your plan is not going to work! If you want somebody to kill you find somebody else. Because I am not going to kill you, Alexandra! I am not killing you!"

With that he vanished, leaving her alone and bleeding.


	11. Chapter 11

_Guys, please review... I would really appreciate it. I am in trouble, because I dont have ideas how to find a way to save Alexandra(first you have to read the chapter) so I am open for ideas. thank you for reading..._

_Mila :)_

* * *

><p>Alexandra was angry with herself again. For a second time she felt that she wasn't in control and the worst part was that Damon was in control. But sooner or later she knew that she will gain back her control. But right now she had to think of a way to mask these marks.<p>

"You are looking better than you had last night." Stefan said to her. Elena was definitely a lucky girl for having such a nice and caring boyfriend. They were the perfect couple.

"Thank you, Stefan. I really feel better this morning. And Elena thank you for the clothes."Alexandra smiled to the brunette.

"You are welcome, Alex."

"Good morning everyone." Alexandra turned to see no one but Damon Salvatore standing behind her. "What about I make you a pizza for breakfast?" he smirked to Alexandra. She knew where he was heading. But she could make their little game even more dangerous.

"So, you are a cook, what a surprise!" Alexandra said while putting her hair in a pony tail.

"Well I am full of surprises, but tell me princess who is not?" She was ready to answer him something venomously, when Stefan asked her.

"Alexandra what is that on your neck?" Elena looked at her worryingly. And Damon, well, he was in a stair fight with her. Alexandra didn't answer right away, she wanted to tease Damon.

"Maybe some bush scratched me, I don't remember clearly." The bite on her neck really looked as a scratch. Damon smirked, Stefan bought it, but then Elena decided to step in.

"I didn't see it last night..." Alexandra interrupted her before she could finish.

"It was dark Elena, my hair was loosen up and wet. Maybe that is why you haven't seen it"

"I am pretty sure that it wasn't there last night." She wasn't giving up without a fight. Damon looked at Alexandra, there was something strange about this girl, and she could tell Elena and Saint Stefan the truth about the mark on her neck. She could tell that Damon was the bad guy, who attacked her and persuaded her to give her blood. She could perfectly play the damsel in distress. But she didn't.

"I was there, Elena, why I would lie to you?"

"Yeah you are right..."the brunette finally gave up.

"So I am still making your breakfast, ladies?"

"Damon, what is gotten into you?"

"Nothing little brother, these girls for difference from us has to eat some food." Damon smirked to his brother. "You can make yourself useful by helping me, at least I am cooking for your girlfriend too."

"Guys, there is no need. Damon, are you planning to poison us?" asked Elena confused. She has been dating Stefan for a year and half and Damon had never made breakfast to anyone or her. And the guy claimed to love her. There was something weird going on. And she knew that her green-eyed friend had something with it. She knew to wait for troubles, because Elena felt that Damon and Alexandra started some sick game of their own.

"Well, Elena, if I had decided to kill you or poison you, you already would have been dead, right?" the girl just nodded. Damon has right, he hadn't hurt her and he wasn't going to. And from what she had seen last night Damon wouldn't hurt Alexandra. Elena could tell that Damon was very protective of her friend.

"Guys, what about your breakfast?" Alexandra asked them quietly. The look on Stefan' and Elena's faces was priceless. Damon knew that the question was only for him. It was an elegant way to ask him if he liked his breakfast – her blood. She was looking only at him and he smirked and gave her a simple nod. Stefan didn't have the intention to answer, so she burst in laughter and said. "Relax guys. I was just teasing." Elena burst in laughter with her. Stefan smiled a little. He knew that this simple question had a hidden meaning, but apparently he couldn't get it. So Stefan decided to help Damon.

"So where are you staying, Alexandra?" Damon asked the blonde girl, while they were eating.

"In Redfern's residence"

"Alex, why should you stay there all alone, after your parents' murder? I don't like the idea."

"Elena, it is my home there. And where am I going to life if not there?" asked Alexandra with a frustration. People were always saying that.

"Wait, Lillian and Ash were killed?" Damon asked with genuine concern.

"Yes, they were killed three years ago. And the police never caught the bastard..." she didn't want to think of that, but she couldn't help it. She felt a cold hand on her dislocated wrist. It felt good to the pain. She looked up to see no one's hand but Damon's.

"I am sorry for your parents...I think it would be for better to live here in the boarding house..."

"No, I am perfectly fine in my house." Alexandra said firmly.

"Really? After the fiasco you've put yesterday I think that you shouldn't be left alone."

"I can take care of myself." She hissed to him.

"It didn't look that way yesterday!" Alexandra couldn't believe that they couldn't be five minutes in one room without double crossing each other. No one ever had decided anything for her. For God's sake she was Alexandra Redfern.

"I am here with Damon, Alex...If something like that happens again and no one is around you can die." Stefan calmly said, looking the girl in the eyes, without using compulsion. He had already respected Alexandra to compel her.

"I would be dead in a month, so what will be the difference if I die now or month later?" she asked.

"Alex, please..." Started Elena, but was cut off.

"Elena, it is the truth. I am already dead..." there were tears in Alexandra eyes. She wanted it to be over this morning. She wanted Damon to rip her throat, to kill her right away. But he didn't, and she was so pissed at him for not doing what she wanted.

"And if I tell you that I can save you?" a silky voice asked.

"Please, Damon..."

"Look, Alexandra, I don't like to be underestimated. I can find a way and you maybe a vampire, but alive, which in your situation is a jackpot."

"There are too many vampires in the town. Bonnie said it."

"Who cares what the witch thinks? Nobody! A vampire less or more what is the difference?"

"There is none..." She said in low voice, not wanting to look at Elena and Stefan."So you are going to help me?"

"Yes, on one condition..."

"Damon..." Elena and Stefan said in union.

"What condition?" Alexandra felt as if she was gambling and she knew that this time she was losing.

"You have to come and live here." Somehow she knew that he was going to ask her that.

"You win, Damon." Alexandra said through her teeth. It was hard for her to admit his victory.

"I always win, princess." Damon smiled sinisterly at her and gently kissed her hand.


	12. Chapter 12

Alexandra stormed out of the kitchen with Elena following her.

"Alex, Alexandra stop!" the blonde girl turn around to see her friend.

"What, Elena?"

"It is not you. A moment ago you let him win! What happened to you?"

"Life happened, Elena! He said that there is a way to save my life...Damon is the only one who came up with a solution, if it is not for him I am good as dead, Elena..." Alexandra looked away. She wasn't the crying type, but recently she had cried enough.

"I just don't want to die...I have many things to do." Elena hugged Alexandra.

"I will help you to pack your things..."

"Thank you, Elena. I don't deserve you."

"Well you have to promise me that you will not let Damon to win again..."

"You have my word. And if I am living here I am going to make his life miserable..."

"I don't doubt it, Alexandra."

Meanwhile in the living room...

"What the hell is gotten into you, Damon? Are you insane?" Stefan yelled. Damon rolled his eyes, Stefan was always like this, giving him lectures.

"What now, Stefan?"

"You invited Alexandra to live with us! We are vampires, Damon! She is just a human..." Stefan was looking at his brother. Damon was drinking his scotch, not even bothered by Stefan's lecture. "Are you aware of the fact that I haven't gained my control back, Damon? I am still on human blood. Only God knows when I can get back on animal blood. It is hard enough to be around Elena, it is way too dangerous for her. It is a miracle that I haven't lost my control and tried to kill her. And now with Alexandra living permanently with us, I will lose it. I can easily kill her. Not to mention that you can kill her too."

"Well, we will have to try not to kill Alexandra. But if something goes wrong and she ends up dead, it is not going to be completely our fault. The princess has less than a month." Stefan couldn't believe his ears. Last night and this morning he thought that Damon cared about Alexandra. He thought that he saw something more in his brother. He thought that Damon finally showed his humanity. But right now Stefan wasn't so sure what to think. Damon knew that Stefan was speechless, so his brother finally finished his lecture.

"Where are you going, Damon?" Stefan asked as he watched his brother heading to the door.

"It is none of your business, little brother." Damon rolled his eyes

"Well, it is, Damon. Since you can go out and drain somebody..." Damon got angry. In a flash he was in front of his brother. "I haven't killed anybody in a while, little brother. Do you need me to remind you that you are the one who has ripped innocent people recently? Or maybe you forgot that you were Klaus' bitch? For you information I am going to have a drink in the Grill and have a chat with our little witch." With that Damon was gone. No matter how much he hated to admit it, Stefan knew that Damon was right. He heard that Elena and Alexandra headed downstairs. He saw Elena tiptoeing to him, he caught her in his grip and kissed her gently.

"Oh, get a room!" said Alexandra in a bitchy voice. Stefan turned to the girl, he expected her to be angry. But she was smiling widely. Alexandra was a mystery to him. Stefan, in fact, respected her. She was uncontrollable, she has her own opinion and didn't mind to speak her mind. She didn't care what people thought, and intended to do things her way. She reminded him of Damon a lot. Stefan heard the stories about her in school, mainly of their classmates thought that she was complete bitch and she behaved as one. But then he spoke to Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Jeremy and Taylor, who said that she was a loyal friend. But Elena also said that Alexandra's specialty was little games. These games were harmless, but sometimes got the blonde into trouble, which she escaped miraculously. But with Damon around, and if Alexandra started a game with Damon, everyone were doomed. Somehow Stefan knew that if Damon and Alexandra start some sick game, then one of them will end up drop dead. He was taken from his thought when Elena said. "Stefan, could you help us moving Alex's stuff here?" Stefan smiled at his girlfriend. He couldn't say no to her." Of course, my love."

"Let's go. Where is Damon by the way?" Alexandra asked. Stefan looked at the girl worryingly. "He went to the Grill. Why are you asking?"

"Curiosity, Stefan..."smirked Alexandra. "You know that curiosity killed the cat, Alex..."

"Elena, curiosity hasn't killed me before, it won't kill me now." Both girls laughed.

"Let's hope so..." said Stefan under his breath.

...

Damon walked into the Grill. He went straight to the bar. Knowing that Jeremy Gilbert was working here, Bonnie Bennett would be around. But the witch was nowhere around.

"How I can help you?" asked the bartender. "Whiskey, make it double." He said to the boy.

"Isn't it early for alcohol?" Jeremy asked Damon. The boy was cleaning a table near the bar.

"Well, for me it is never early." He smirked. "By the way where is your girlfriend, Jeremy?"

"Well, I don't know, I haven't seen Bonnie today." Jeremy got suspicious. Damon never asked for anybody, unless he needed them.

"Why don't you call her?" asked the vampire. Jeremy smirked he was right, Damon needed something and he needed it from Bonnie. "Why should call her?"

"Well, I have to speak with her about something, so would you call her?" Jeremy wasn't keen on the idea to call Bonnie here for Damon's wishes. "About what?"

"It concerns your friend Alexandra, so why don't you call her?" Jeremy looked at Damon. He knew that if it was for Alexandra then it worth it. "OK, I will call her, but for Alexandra, not for you."

"Now we came to compromise. And tell her to be here as soon as possible." Jeremy nodded. Bonnie agreed to come. The witch was in the bar after thirty minutes.

"Well, that was fast, Bonnie. It is good to see you." Damon smirked. "I hoped that I could say the same, but I can't. I am here for Alexandra, Damon." Damon could say that his princess was something like Queen Bee in Mystic Falls. When it came to her everyone was on alarm. While he was waiting for Bonnie, everyone was gossiping for Alexandra. Everybody was asking questions and making up stories. But only her friends knew Alexandra's secret. Some said that she was a bitch, but damn she was bitch. And then it occurred him that the bitch and the dick of Mystic Falls would make a great couple. But he wiped the thought as fast as it came.

"It is about the spell your grandmother did 18 years ago. She didn't explain every detail. So what can you tell me about the spell, judgie?"

"I went through the grimore..." "Good you've done your homework." Bonnie sighed at his comment, but decided not to reply. She was here only for Alexandra.

"As every spell, this one has a catch too. It says that Alex will be in transition on her birthday, which is after three weeks. But she has to drink blood from the vampire, who gave her blood 18 years ago." Bonnie looked at Damon his face lit up when she told him the first and easy part. "Well, it could be worse for example to kill me or torture me." Damon laughed. "I haven't finished, Damon. It also says that Alexandra has to be in peace during the transition. If she is not then she will die."

"What do you mean she has to be in peace?" Apparently Damon didn't get it. "There are many things that disturb Alexandra, but the main thing is her parents' death. She has to find closure, but I know her well, she won't find it until the murderer is dead or in prison."

"So, we have to find a killer, who the police didn't manage to find and to tell her that I killed Zack..." "What has your uncle/nephew to do with Alexandra's peace?"

Damon sighed. "Apparently, my nephew was in love with Alexandra's mother and was pretty close to Alexandra. So I have to tell her. She has already asked me about him and she is going to hate me." Bonnie was confused Damon never cared what people thought of him, but he cared what would her green-eyed friend will. "She has every right to hate you, but you have to make up for her. Save her Damon and she will be grateful. You did a mistake, but believe me Alexandra has done plenty." Bonnie didn't know why she was saying this to Damon of all people. But something was telling her that if there was anyone who could handle Alexandra that was Damon.

"Thank you, Bonnie. You've been more than helpful." The vampire smiled to her. The witch returned the smile. "I did it for Alexandra. Only you can save her."

Damon walked from the Grill. It wasn't going to be easy to tell her everything, but he had to. He had to tell only her. Damon hoped that she will understand. He cared deeply for her. Right now his priority number one wasn't Elena it was Alexandra.


End file.
